deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Bowser VS Doctor Doom
Bowser VS Doctor Doom is a What-If? episode of Death Battle. It features Bowser from the Super Mario Bros. series and the return of Doctor Doom from Marvel Comics. Description Super Mario Bros VS Marvel Comics! Two powerful and dastardly dictators collide, but only one will be left standing! Will the world succumb to the Koopa King, or the Latverian ruler? Interlude Wiz: The hero is one many support. They save lives, rescue others, have incredible power and, most importantly, almost always save the day. With a force of goodness must come a force of evil. One that must challenge this huge spirit of goodness. Hoxton: And if you see either of these two giants of power coming your way, you know you're in for some trouble! Magneto: The mighty Bowser, King of the Koopas... Wesker: And Doctor Doom, ruler of Latveria. Wiz: I'm Wizard and they are Hoxton, Magneto, and Wesker-- Boomstick (after being heard breaking through the door): Graaaah! Hoxton: Ah shit! What the fuck?! Boomstick: I'm back, bitches! That last episode is over now! Wesker: ...As you say. He's Boomstick, I suppose. Hoxton: And we've got to use these two's weapons, armour and skills to determine who'll win a Death Battle, wankers! Boomstick: Isn't it good to be back? Bowser Wiz: The seven Star Children. They are, as you would say, special people destined for greatness within the world of the Mushroom Kingdom. Boomstick: How the hell Bowser of all people got into that special circle is anyone's guess. Wiz: Standing nearly nine feet tall, King Bowser Koopa had one simple lifetime goal - to take over the Mushroom Kingdom and become its new ruler. And with his initial efforts, he... almost did it, all things considered, mainly through magically turning the kingdom's residents into brick. Hoxton: Too bad for him that a special someone by the name of Princess Peach decided to stand up against his brick-making-from-people scheme. And the result of that? He just snatched her and locked her away in his castle. Mario is seen beating World 1-4's castle. Hoxton: Not that one. Mario is seen beating World 2-4's castle. Hoxton: Still not that one, ya twat. Mario is seen beating World 8-4's castle. Hoxton: That's better. Wesker: With the kingdom practically in his possession, and the princess powerless to stop him, Bowser seemed to be on the verge of being unstoppable. Until, of course, Mario and his brother, Luigi, came in and put an end to Bowser's reign of temporary rule. Magneto: Beaten, but still able to walk away from the incident, Bowser swore to claim proper ownership of the Mushroom Kingdom, with Princess Peach by his side and the Mario Brothers put out of commission. No matter how many times he would fall, no matter how many times he failed to learn and continuously got beaten, he would be back relatively soon, ready for another shot at the big prize. Wiz: Yeah, Bowser... reaaaally doesn't know when to give up. As the father to Bowser Jr. he-- Boomstick: And yet somehow the Koopalings aren't his children! What's up with that? Wiz: I... think you're forgetting the important question - where did Bowser Jr. come from to begin with? Does that... mean... that Bowser had a wife before? Boomstick: With a build and face like that? Could probably be my ex-wife. Hoxton: Bleugh. Fuckin' disgustin'. Boomstick: Anyway, Bowser's selling point is his brute muscle, ditching mobility in favour of durability. He has incredible strength, durability, sharp teeth and claws, and to top it off, a tough spiky shell that can take even more punishment than Bowser himself probably can. And... he gets put through a LOT. Oh, and he can shoot it's spikes out to skewer anything unfortunate enough to cross it. These have spawned various moves, such as the Flying Slam, Whirling Fortress, the deadly Bowser Bomb, and that Wario-esque shoulder charge thing. Wiz: Much unlike most turtles. And also unlike most turtles, he can also breathe fire like some kind of turtle dragon. He can breathe it in streams, fire balls, even small meteorites. Wesker: But even when Bowser has significant strength and breath of fire, he has plenty of weapons he can throw out, namely the likes of hammers, spiked balls, Mecha-Koopas and the occasional Bob-Omb here and there. A very wacky set of ordnance, but everyone has to have something. Magneto: However, if he needs to get anywhere in a hurry, he relies upon a trusty vehicle known as the Koopa Clown Copter. A very odd name and design, if you ask me. But regardless, it's also useful for combat purposes, granting Bowser a source of flight as well as a vantage point to drop Mecha-Koopas and even giant balls somehow capable of fitting into the vehicle... despite them being as large as the vehicle itself. Boomstick: Probably because of magic. Speaking of magic, Bowser... has that. Alongside his fire abilities, he can shape-shift into quite a number of things, and even alter his size! Now that's some hardcore growth spurts. Wiz: Bowser also has shown compatibility with power-ups of the Mario universe. However, it's not made clear as to which ones can actually work on him, but there are at least a few definitive examples of power-ups he has used successfully. The first being the Tanooki Leaf, granting him flight after gaining speed as well as a powerful tail swipe, the Cat Bell, which transforms him into... Bowser attaches the Cat Bell to his collar, turning into... you guessed it, Meowser. Wiz: ...Meowser. Boomstick: You don't want that thing tearing up your furniture and pissing in your litterbox! Wiz: ...and also, the Double Cherry, allowing Bowser to duplicate himself up to five times. The Double Cherry's effects also carry over power-ups already attached, but the clones themselves are not invincible and will be removed after taking too much damage. Boomstick: You REALLY don't want six of those things tearing up your furniture and pissing in your litterbox! Hoxton: And that's not even the biggest of it. Aside from that... weird cat transformation, Bowser can also transform into Giant Bowser if he decides to grow large enough with that magic of his, and in Smash, he can obtain another smaller-scale Giant Form by the name of Giga Bowser. This form briefly increases Bowser's already insane strength, speed, and durability, to the point where attacks only deal damage, and don't make him flinch. And at what cost? Looking like some kind of edgy version of Bowser that came out of a wannabe serious Mario movie or something. Wiz: Bowser is incredibly strong, tough and a scary foe to come toe-to-toe with. He's fought with and even threw his own castle, defeated a mech of Super Peach's Castle... whatever that thing is... Boomstick: That's what happens when you cross Mario with Transformers. Wiz: ...as well as being able to pull an island towards him using nothing but some rope, and capable of withstanding boiling lava. He's even clocked victories up against Midbus, Fawful and even a dark version of himself called... Dark Bowser. Boomstick: Even the dark things that space has to offer couldn't keep him out of the fight forever! Seriously, you'd think this guy had already won the Mushroom Kingdom to himself by now! Magneto: Well... not particularly. As much as he is a strong foe, it comes at the cost of intelligence. He constantly underestimates his opponents, his strategies are sub-par at best, he is illiterate, and he is very cocky and arrogant. He also seems to have a habit of building fortresses and rooms that just so happen to house the very things that the Mario Brothers tend to beat him with. Not the brightest idea. Hoxton: Not to mention, Peach kicked his ass once! And she's not exactly the one who is the ass-kickee half of the time, mind you! -50 Man Points, turtle. Wiz: Regardless of wins or defeats, Bowser's sheer size, strength and evil tendencies make him an incredible force to be reckoned with, easily being the biggest threat of the Mushroom Kingdom... until they invite him for some go-karting, tennis or baseball. Boomstick: Wait, what? Bowser: You're breaking my heart, princess! Now, get to work! Now that you and these Quirks are my slaves, I've got other planets to plunder! Doctor Doom Wiz: Doctor Doom. A master of science. A master of magic. One of the smartest minds in the Marvel universe, and ruler of Latveria. Boomstick: But before he became the Tin Man of Death, he was a boy by the name of Victor von Doom. His daddy was a brilliant doctor who died of frostbite, and his mom... just so happened to be a satanic witch who managed to accidentally sell her soul to the devil. That's not something you just misplace like your car keys. Hoxton: In their memory, Victor decided to master the arts of both magic and science. And... well, he did just that. Pretty easy. With this mastery, he made his name with quite a number of wacky inventions, such as a robotic duplica of himself - a Doombot. And yes, those things are fucking everywhere. If you think you've killed Doom and caused him to fall to pieces... then chances are you probably haven't. Iron Man: This isn't Doom at all... it's some kind of Doombot! Mandarin: No wonder he didn't use the ring - it was a complete fake! Wiz: One day, he even managed to create a machine that he theorised would be able to transport him to and from Hell itself to save his mother. Of course, Reed Richards - who he was with at the time - tried to warn him about his measurements being off, but Doom ignored him. And the result... well... Cut to black with the sound of an explosion. Boomstick: You'd think they'd learn their lesson by now. Wesker: The accident merely left him with a scar on his face, but for Victor, this was traumatising to see - his seemingly perfect face forever ruined. With the experiment a failure, he ran to the Himalayan mountains and nearly collapsed, until he was taken in by a group of Tibetan monks. Boomstick: Probably the ones Jago serves under or something. Anyway, he rose up through their ranks, and had them build him an awesome suit of armour. He was so eager to get started with this thing that he put the mask on while it was still scalding hot, ruining his face further. Wiz: The transformation barred him from the world and into his metal suit, turning him into a cold but efficient and calculating engine of logic and power. It was at this point that he dubbed himself as Doctor Doom. Magneto: Ah yes, old Victor von Doom. With the transformation complete, he set out to rule his home country of Latveria, and plot to seek out and destroy those he felt were responsible for his accident - namely, Reed Richards. Boomstick: *cough* Still not a real doctor! *cough* Magneto: I'm sure your doctorate was made up, too. Do you wish to share where you got it from? Boomstick: Uh... lemme get back to you on that. Magneto: As I thought. Regardless, Doom's armour is composed mainly of titanium, but it has far more than just that. Thanks to the enhancements it offers, it allows Doom to pick up buildings, trade blows with Thor, survived blows from Thanos' Infinity Gauntlet, and even managed to one-shot the Incredible Hulk. And this, of course, is just scratching the surface of its capabilities. Wiz: It's also equipped with a force field, jet boosters, energy blasters, electric shockers and even a molecular expander, allowing him to enlarge small objects he holds. Handy for the occasion where he needs to turn tiny pebbles into humongous boulders. And if that wasn't enough, it is also capable of energy absorption and manipulation, allowing him to control all kinds of machinery. Boomstick: Apart from make you a grilled-cheese sandwich for breakfast, what CAN'T this suit do? It even has splinters of the True Cross within it to protect him against folks like Dracula! Hoxton: But why stop there, right? The suit increases his physical strength, and gives him magical crap like teleportation, mind transference, hypnotism, mystical barriers, time and dimensional travel, arc lightning, all that sorta crap over the centuries. Yeah, this guy went to the earliest times of magic to learn about this stuff and returned to the present by waiting. He just suddenly decided to be immortal or something. Wiz: Doctor Doom has shown great accomplishments over time. He has traded blows with the likes of Thor and Hulk - one-shotting the latter - and hold his own, as well as picking up buildings, having his armour block Thanos' Infinity Gauntlet's reality-warping powers as well as the Silver Surfer's telekinesis, can think as fast as a supercomputer, and even clocked up victories against the likes of the Silver Surfer, Galactus and the Beyonder. Boomstick: He's even managed to crush diamond with his bare hands! But he's even badass without the casing of metal - one day, he got stranded on another Earth, having switched places with Reed over some weird shenanigans. A lion came and attacked him and he one-shotted the ferocious feline, before turning its skin into a badass coat. Magneto: Indeed, he had become quite a well-loved ruler in his home land of Latveria, despite everyone else not sharing the opinion. Despite this, however, the question of whether or not he is "villainous" is up for debate, much like with myself. Wiz: I mean, sure, he had sacrificed a woman he loved to Hell and turned her skin into leather armour, but for the longest time, Doom's main priority was saving his mother from Hell. And he... succeeded. With this goal done, Doom went into the future and explored several possible timelines, and what he saw cemented his beliefs that he must take over the world, as he found that the world under his rule was the only future free of suffering and want. Hoxton: I mean, he's kinda right. Especially with that panther-god thing of Wakanda agreeing, and he's the guy who looked into all the futures. That crap must take a long time. Boomstick: While that's good and all, Doom doesn't really seem that befitting of such a title when you look into it. He's pretty arrogant to a fault, and seems to have a secret fear of Fantastic and his success. Also he got beat by Squirrel Girl once, but hey, who hasn't she beaten yet? Wiz: And let's not forget his biggest weakness of all - plot. Wesker: I find it irritating that he has had complete domination within his reach so many times and yet for some reason always drops the ball right at the end. It's absurd. Even when he should have been borderline unstoppable following stealing the Power Cosmic from the Silver Surfer, he still lost, as Mr. Fantastic tricked him into flying into a vortex that sucked the Power Cosmic from him. Boomstick: He's not very lucky with that shit. Wiz: But think - if everything was in his favour, and if he could keep his ego in check, Doom would be a nigh-unstoppable force of nature. Doctor Doom: All the accomplishments in the world mean nothing without someone to share them with. DEATH BATTLE! AgentHoxton Bowser's Castle The Mushroom Kingdom. A very happy and cheerful place, led by Princess Peach. It sounds nice, doesn't it? Well, it is. Especially with the Mario Bros ready to save the day on a moment's notice. The skies over the kingdom this night were a dark blue throughout the land. Well, most of it. In one region, the evening skies were dark red around a large, tall and ominous castle with an intimidating face on the front of it. The castle itself was huge, and sat on a large chunk of land, settled within a huge moat of molten lava. The drawbridge leading to the castle's front had been pulled up to keep out anyone who was travelling to the castle and weren't allowed in (namely Mario and Luigi... okay, just Mario and Luigi). The heat, combined with the flashing of lightning and rumbling of thunder set up for an incredibly atmospheric and evil scene. What was this castle, exactly? Well, I'm sure we all know. The Mushroom Kingdom is also aware of who this castle belongs to, as well. The castle was well equipped like an evil Mushroom Kingdom lair, with Goombas, Koopa Troopas, Bullet Bill launchers, Thwomps and much more placed within. In the lower areas of the castle, giant pools of lava sat to fry anyone who got dipped into it. Only one tyrant in the kingdom could be this well-stocked with evil minions and traps. And sure enough, in the castle's throne room, he was sat. Sat on the throne was a large Koopa. Like most Koopas, his skin was scaly and yellow, and he had a green shell. Unlike most Koopas, however, he was HUGE, he had horns sticking out from his head, and his shell was similarly decked with spikes. These features could mean that he was only one person - or Koopa, whichever. He was the leader of the Koopa Troop, the King of the Koopas. He was none other than the threat of the Mushroom Kingdom and Peach-stealer supreme, Bowser. He was sat on his throne, thinking. Thinking about how he could take over the Mushroom Kingdom following his latest failure. He thought of several plans... all of them involving Princess Peach's kidnapping. Perhaps he needed to think outside the box? Perhaps he needed to think of a new war strategy...? Thinking was definitely hard work. Take it from me. The Koopa King's eyes rolled up towards the balcony above, where a bunch of Koopas were patrolling through. Everything seemed peaceful. As peaceful as evil lairs come, at least. But the peace wouldn't last. BOOM! The wall behind the Koopas suddenly burst down as a figure broke through the castle wall, knocking several Koopas around, some even falling over the edge onto the ground where Bowser's throne sat. Bowser looked shocked. Did someone just intrude? Was it Mario? ...No, this figure was far too tall to be Mario. Luigi...? Couldn't be. The green was definitely present, but as Bowser's eyes adjusted from the sudden kicking up of dust, he realised that the green was of that of a cloak. It was neither of the Mario Brothers. He suddenly walked towards one of the Koopas on the platform, picking them up by the scruff of their neck and choking them. The glint of the torch on the balcony nearby revealed that this strange person was coated head to toe in a metallic suit of armour. Almost like a knight. But this man was no knight. Certainly not a noble one, at least. The man's eyes squinted at the creature being choked in his hand as his metallic suit's scowl was etched into the mind of the hapless Koopa before him. Eventually, the Koopa lost breath, and died. The man let out a soft "Tch." before dropping the turtle. No family-friendliness from the Mario universe here. Not with the arrival of the ruler of Latveria, Doctor Doom, at any rate. "Hey, you!" Bowser barked, having snapped out of his shock into sudden anger and pointing at Doctor Doom. "Whaddaya think you're up to, breaking into my castle and attacking my troops?" Doom looked across and down to Bowser, folding his arms sternly. "I am putting an end to this rule." Doctor Doom merely told him. And before either of them said another word, Doom was engulfed in a bright light that went up his figure, and disappeared. Bowser seemed confused... but it didn't last, as a spiky-toothed scowl came over his face. He jumped off of his throne and onto his feet, causing the ground to shake slightly. "Where'd you go?" Bowser asked. "Come on out! I've got a knuckle sandwich with your name on it!" His scowl turned into a grin. He'd surely get him with this as he clenched one of his claws into a fist. Sure enough, a bright light emerged as Doctor Doom reappeared... but in a combat stance, almost identical to Bowser's, and about to throw a punch of his own. Bowser's face turned into one of surprise, as the dictator before him was only stood a foot or two in front of him. Before he could let off his own punch, the Latverian ruler had flown forward rapidly and punched the Koopa King through his throne, and through the wall behind it. BOOM! Bowser was launched a small distance through his castle, bouncing across the stone floor on his shell before tumbling onto his front. As he got his bearings back, a portal opened up, and Doom slowly descended from it, eventually landing opposite Bowser. "Bow before me." Doctor Doom commanded, folding his arms as he stared at Bowser. Bowser slammed his fist into the ground before getting up and back into a fighting position. "Ha! You wanna fight me, huh?" Bowser challenged, clenching his claws into fists. "Bring it on, tin can!" FIGHT! Bowser started by taking in a big breath, before letting out a blast of fire towards Doctor Doom, who immediately jumped away from the incoming flames. With this attack dodged, Doom flew towards Bowser with a flying punch, hitting him square in the snout and causing him to stumble back. He followed this up with a punch from his other hand into his stomach and finishing with an uppercut that launched Bowser even further back. With a mighty slam, Bowser landed back on the stone floor, having landed on his spiky shell. "Pah!" Doom spat, flying towards Bowser to prepare for another punch. However, Bowser got straight back up and caught the doctor's fist in his claw, counter-attacking with a slash of his other claw and knocking Doom back. Grinning, Bowser jumped forward and drop kicked Doom away, slamming him against a wall. Bowser put both of his hands (or claws, whatever) to his sides and grinned, a little more confident that he had Doom on the ropes as Doom fell to his knees, before he quickly regained his footing. He was the one to take on the Fantastic Four, and he felt if anything that he would not fall to this turtle monster. He pointed his fist at Bowser and fired five energy blasts at him, all approaching at high speed. The Koopa King merely looked at this projectiles before tucking himself into his shell, as the blasts bounced harmlessly off his shell's surface. Doom looked perplexed as Bowser brought himself back out. "Is that all you have?" Bowser taunted. "This is nothing!" And with this, he launched several fireballs from his mouth at the Latverian ruler, one of which hit him head-on. But despite the searing heat of the flames, Doom had almost no damage to show for it. With Doom launching himself at incredible speed at Bowser with a trail of smoke behind him, Bowser could only grimace as Doom launched another powerful punch at him, launching him further into his castle. Bowser tumbled across the stone floor and down a stairwell, eventually collapsing in a heap at the bottom. Bowser was somewhat relieved that he had stopped in time - just ahead of him was a lava pool. He really did not feel like taking a swim in there. But before he could dust himself down, he saw Doom teleport at the top of the stairwell. Bowser's eyes became shallow as he saw him. He knew what was coming. I think we all do, don't we? "FOOT-DIVE!" Doom yelled, diving towards Bowser as the jets on his back whirred, blasting him downwards at a diagonal slant, both feet planting firmly side by side of each other. The kick hit Bowser's face head-on (heh, head-on) knocking him over the small lava pool due to the sheer force of the kick. Doom immediately follows, jumping over the pool and attempting to strike the turtle tyrant, but Bowser is able to step back to avoid the hit. Doom lunges forward once again, and Bowser avoids the strike, leaving Doom to skid across the floor, narrowly avoiding a Thwomp coming down. Doom leaped on top of it, before charging up an attack. Bowser looked a little bewildered, until a stream of arc lightning started to surge towards him in a line of bolts. He tried making a run for it, but it was to no avail as the lightning caught up and zapped the King of the Koopas, electrifying him and sending him back to his knees. Doom started to walk up to him. "You will surrender yourself." he told him. Bowser looked up at Doom, before growling. "No-one tells ME to surrender, pal!" he spat back, before blasting fire straight into his face, staggering the dictator as Bowser got back on his feet. He then grabbed Doom in his claws, before leaping into the air in a whirling motion. It was time for his Flying Slam, bringing Doom underneath him as he hurtled to the ground... CRASH! Bowser opened his eyes and got back up. Doom's green cloak had fallen off, and he was in pieces. His body parts of his armour had been scattered around him, the occasional electric spark coming out of the wires. Ruined. Bowser put his claws by his sides, triumphant. "Ha-ha! I told you! You can't mess with the King!" Bowser grinned as he looked upon his smashed foe. However, we all know this isn't actually the end. Doom isn't a robot. Not the one we know of, at least. No sooner had Bowser's victory started, it suddenly stopped as another portal opened behind him. Bowser looked back and saw that Doctor Doom was seated upon a flying throne. Bowser looked to him, then back to the one on the floor in ruins. This wasn't Doctor Doom, wasn't it? Of course not, for it was a Doombot. "Wha--hey!" Bowser snapped. "That's cheating!" Doom looked unimpressed at Bowser's rage. "What a farce." he remarked, before jumping off the throne and firing up his jet boosters, flying above Bowser. Round 2. Immediately, Bowser leaped up towards Doom, who put up a bubble-like shield around himself - his force field. Bowser clung onto it, slashing at it with his claws before blasting fire at it, but it was no good. His attacks couldn't get through. Doom lowered the force field and flew back to let Bowser drop back to the ground. He then flew down, attempting to strike Bowser with a kick, but he managed to avoid it. He then jumped and slammed himself down on Doom with his Bowser Bomb, pinning Doom underneath him and causing the Latverian dictator to yell out. Bowser grinned at his struggles, but Doom quickly managed to regain his strength and control, pushing the Koopa King off of him. His suit was a little dented, but otherwise he was okay. "C'mere!" Bowser roared as he charged at Doom. He lashed out with a kick, but Doom teleported away before he could connect the hit. Bowser looked around to find his opponent, who quickly appeared behind him, shoulder-bashing Bowser and blasting him away with an energy hit. The blast was strong enough to launch him across the castle, straight through several obstacles and ending up causing him to skid onto the balcony, just stopping short of the fencing. Doom flies forward as Bowser tries to land a powerful punch, which Doom ducks under, before the Latverian ruler landed a staggering punch into the Koopa's gut, making Bowser gawk in pain. The opportunity gave Doom a chance to kick Bowser in the chest, knocking him through the fence and making him fall from the castle. Bowser roared as he fell, with Doom folding his arms and waiting for the inevitable collision with the ground. Waiting... and waiting... and waiting... and yet, no crash. In fact, there was a droning sound. Before Doom could comprehend the situation, he could a noise that sounded vaguely like a motor. Before him was Bowser yet again, flying using his trusty Koopa Clown Copter. He laughed as he proceeded to fly up to the roof of the castle, with Doom hot on his heels. The two weaved around the various structures of the castle's exterior, with Bowser throwing Mecha Koopas and Bob-Ombs in hope that it would shake him off of his tail. However, by the time he got above the roof, Doom had managed to climb up and touch down not even a second after arriving. The King of the Koopas had to act fast to crush Doctor Doom, and he did, ducking down and tipping the Clown Copter upside down, dropping a humongous ball onto Doom's position. Normally, a foe would be crushed underneath it. If it wasn't someone like Doom, though. Doctor Doom easily caught the giant ball in his hands, flew up slightly, and began to whirl around like a green and silver tornado before launching the ball like a shot putt towards Bowser's vehicle. The heavy collision knocked the vehicle off course and sent Bowser falling, crashing onto the castle roof with Doom slowly approaching him. "Doom expected better." he remarked as he approached. But Bowser growled, and got back up. In spite of the scratches and bruises he currently had, he still had plenty of fight left in him. The two dictators began to clash blows, neither side bringing forth signs of slowing down. The deadlock was only broken when Bowser severely overshot an attempt to punch Doom's head, allowing the Latverian ruler to duck underneath and drop kick Bowser across the roof. He collided with a pair of ? blocks, and from them each popped out a cherry. A Double Cherry, in fact. Two of them lay before Bowser, who looked over and noticed an opening. He quickly swiped them before Doom could act. Sure enough, Bowser glowed white, before suddenly splitting into three. The real one in the middle, the clones either side of him. All of them hi-five each other. "Three heads are better than one!" Bowser grinned. "Alright, my beautiful duplicates. GET HIM!" He pointed at Doctor Doom, opposite him. The two clone Bowsers run ahead and attempt to clobber Doctor Doom with a good dozen rounds of hammers between them, but he quickly manages to fly back to avoid their barrage. He zaps both of them with more energy blasts, but they take the brunt as the real Bowser leaps up and ducks into his shell mid-air, tipping himself upside down and suddenly drops on Doom, spiking him with his shell. Doom yelled in pain once again, before pulling himself out. One Bowser clone attempted to swipe Doom with his claws, but Doom backed away, dodging a fireball launched by the real Bowser. Doom had to think of something to get the tyrant to surrender, and was constantly dodging fireball after fireball to do so. Eventually, he makes a move on the real Bowser, who was charging ahead to nab him. He quickly rams the turtle tyrant with a flying shoulder charge, ramming him across the roof, and only stopping when Bowser is rammed into his two clones, knocking both over the edge of the castle. They both hit a segment of the castle below, creating a hole in the segment's roof and leaving them to fall in the lava below. Bowser almost ended up falling after them, but manages to regain his balance and swipes Doom to one side. The two are about to face off again, until something appeared between them. Something shiny, with a cross-like pattern across it. A shiny spherical object. It was a Smash Ball. Both Bowser and Doom were briefly surprised, but both decided to immediately lunge for the sphere, colliding mid-air as the Smash Ball moved away from the two. Doom pushed Bowser away as he watched the Smash Ball move around, flying to catch up with it. By the time Bowser gets to his feet again... "FOOT-DIVE!" Doom called, as he launched a dive-kick towards the Smash Ball. The sphere is impacted by his feet and is smashed between his feet and the stones of the castle roof. The power-up had been given to Doctor Doom, giving him an aura. Doom laughed. "Fool! With this new power, Doctor Doom is unstoppable!" he told Bowser. With a snarl, Bowser quickly whirled around in his shell with his Whirling Fortress move, scraping Doctor Doom before ending the combo with a brutal downward punch. While the punch did nothing to do lasting damage on Doom or his armour, it did manage to force the Smash Ball out of Doom and back into play. The King of the Koopas punched the Smash Ball without hesitation, claiming it for himself as he landed a few couple of feet away from Doom. Doom turned around, as did Bowser. But only the latter was grinning. "It's only ME who's going to be unstoppable, bub!" he told Doctor Doom, before using it's power. With a surge of white light and electricity, Bowser grew, both in size and in savagery. Instead of the bright looks Bowser would sport, he looked more dark and grizzly. This was Giga Bowser. And he let out a ferocious roar, stepping slowly but heavily towards the ruler of Latveria, who tensed up to the new challenge before him. Doom attempted to shock Giga Bowser with lightning, but the beast didn't even flinch as he sideswiped Doom with a sweeping claw, knocking him a good few feet away. The behemoth followed this up with a breath, followed by a blast of powerful and dark-looking fire. Before the flames could engulf Doom, he teleported away, this time behind Giga Bowser. The beast looked around, trying to find Doom, and stepped around the roof to search for him. Suddenly, he found him, and attempted to punch Doom, but the dictator dodged the attack, causing Giga Bowser to punch one of the tower walls instead. Doom ended up holding a brick in his hand as a result, and another bright light and surge of electricity later, Bowser had reverted to his normal form once more. Seizing his opportunity, Doctor Doom blasted forward and gave Bowser an uppercut to the chin, knocking him into the air. Doom flew to meet him, with Bowser prepared to deal with him on the counter-attack... if he didn't do his next move - Doom, still holding the brick, threw it into the air and suddenly aimed a laser at it. Usually, it'd blast a brick into smithereens, but much to the turtle tyrant's surprise, the brick suddenly grew in size. What was once a small wall brick was now the size of a small building. Doom had used his molecular expander on it. And before Bowser could try to avoid it, Doom suddenly flew above the giant brick and kicked it into Bowser, launching him at high speeds off the tower under the giant block of brick. Bowser roared in agony and annoyance all the way down the several hundred feet's worth of a drop, until he slammed into the ground, breaking the block as he was buried under the rubble. Doom landed back down on the stone of the roof. "Bah. You were no match for Doom." he declared. But little did he know that his foe was, strangely, still alive. He had plenty of bruises, cuts, wounds, the like, but he was still alive. But above all else, he was mad. "You think you can kick ME out of my OWN castle!?" Bowser barked. "I'll show you!" He had one last thing he hadn't tried yet. And boy, was Doctor Doom in for a surprise. Doom stood, seemingly triumphant, at the top of Bowser's Castle. However, the ground around him started to rumble and shake. And surging over him was Bowser. Except he wasn't nearly as tall as he was before. He was much bigger, nearly dwarfing the entire castle as he grabbed hold of the side. Doom did look a little stirred by his foe coming back to him. He was a giant Bowser. "Oh yeah!" Bowser bellowed as he looked down at his even smaller adversary. "How do you like me now, bolt-bucket?" And with this, he blasted an enormous wall of fire at him, engulfing him in searing hot flames. Despite the onslaught, Doom was okay. He tried peppering the giant Bowser with several high-power energy blasts, electric shocks and even lightning. But none of them seemed to have an effect on the humongous turtle as he attempted to crush him against the castle again. Doom weaved around every move Bowser made, until the Koopa King was able to get a solid hit on him, knocking him against a tower. Grinning, Bowser decided to slam his fist down on the Latverian dictator, sending him crashing back through into the main castle and bringing the roof down. By now, the chaos the giant Bowser was causing had brought the castle to ruins, with Doom landing on his back on a structure of the floor that hadn't collapsed into the vast pools of lava surrounding him. Suddenly, Bowser jumped into the castle to face Doom and finish him, right here, right now, causing a lava tidal wave that Doom avoided. Even with his lower half starting to burn through the sheer heat of the lava, he was god-damn determined to win, as was Doctor Doom, who got to his feet again. Bowser roared ferociously once again. "I'll crush you!" the two dictators barked at each other as Doom flew into the air, his cloak singed black with only the occasional large patch of green still unaffected. Bowser swung his claws at Doom, but the armoured villain flew above the attack and delivered a bone-shattering punch into Bowser's gut, making Bowser flinch slightly. The King of the Koopas grabbed him and brought him to his snout, grinning at him as he attempted to crush him in his hand. Doom squirmed before he teleported out again, bewildering Bowser. He looked around to try and find him, keeping his eyes peeled for him. He was so focused on looking ahead that he didn't even realise that Doom had got behind him, contemplating his options. He then thought of an ideal solution, grabbing at Bowser's left horn. "Hey! Whaddaya doing?! Get off!" Bowser roared as he tried to grab at Doom, but the Latverian ruler was able to fend off the assault long enough to break Bowser's horn off, much to the disdain of the Koopa King. But he wasn't finished yet, as he took the giant horn above his body and rammed it straight into Bowser's eye. Blood started to spill out, dribbling down Bowser's body as he roared in both pain and anger. Doctor Doom, feeling as if he could win now, then took the horn and threw it into Bowser's stomach, creating a gash across it that made Bowser stagger back in pain. The magic that was making him giant starting to wear thin, as he waded towards the platform Doom was stood upon and grabbed it, slowly shrinking down back to his normal size as he panted for breath. "You are finished!" Doctor Doom declared. Bowser tried one last attempt to pound Doom into the ground, but Doom avoided the attach and gave Bowser a mighty kick to the chin, knocking him off the platform, straight into the lava below. With a mighty splash of the melting-hot liquid, Bowser was quickly submerged and sinking into the lava. With a pained roar, he splashed and thrashed furiously as he began to sink into the lava. He seemed to be completely submerged, until he resurfaced briefly again with another painful roar, this time completely devoid of skin. After this, he completely sank into the lava below. Doom watched all of this from the safety of the platform, crossing his arms and stepping away, closing his eyes. "You were no match for Doctor Doom." he spoke quietly. The chaos seemed to have subsided. So he thought. The lava below bubbled with the heat, but also with something stirring beneath the waves of the searing hot liquid. Suddenly, something bony jumped out of the lava, jumping onto the platform Doom was on, prompting the dictator to turn around. Bowser was back... except he wasn't, in a way. He was nothing but a bunch of bones and his shell. He was in Dry form, and he let out a rather rattled roar. The fight was almost over, but not quite. The bony Koopa didn't hesitate to try and kill Doctor Doom, lobbing bone after bone at him, but the bones merely bounced off of his armour as he slowly marched towards the undead Koopa King. After realising it wasn't working, Dry Bowser attempted to scratch Doom in the face. Doom was unscathed by the attack, and punched Dry Bowser hard in the ribs. So hard, in fact, that it completely blasted the skeletal tyrant apart, sending the body bits back into the lava. But Doom wasn't quite ready to call it quits. He stomped out a piece of the floor he was stood on, and took the fragment in his hand. He then threw it over the gap where Dry Bowser had just fallen in, and hit the stone piece with his molecular expander. It grew larger, and larger, and larger still. By the time it came back down, it was big enough to wedge itself firmly into the gap, blocking off the lava pool. Doctor Doom's throne-hovercraft thing then arrived, and Doom seated himself back upon it. "I'm done here." he declared firmly, pressing a button on the throne and teleporting him away. His destination? Bowser's throne room, where several of Bowser's army were waiting for Doctor Doom. They wanted to get their own back, but instead of fighting them, Doom simply looked at them, stepping up onto the area where Bowser's throne was. He looked to the creatures before him, as they looked confused. What was this man doing? "Creatures." he addressed them. "Your king is dead. I am here to replace him. But I believe I can make your lives worthwhile. I hear you have had to suffer several failures." he squinted his eyes at the Goombas, Koopas and the like. "It all ends tonight. The rule of Doom shall take the Mushroom Kingdom by force, and bring it into Doom's control." Now, this definitely surprised the Koopa Troop. They all looked at one another uncertainly, before they lined up and bowed. Under the suit and mask, Doom smiled, seating himself upon what was Bowser's throne, and watching his new subordinates with intrigue and pleasure. The Koopa King had been dethroned by the Latverian rule, and the Mushroom Kingdom was soon to get more than what they would usually bargain for... K.O! Results Boomstick: *Sigh* One badass villain won at the cost of another... Hoxton: Oh, get over it, you pansy. Wiz: While Bowser is a physically stronger foe and has an arsenal capable of giving Doom massive trouble, Doom's sheer speed, intelligence, superior magic and armour were too much for the Koopa King. Boomstick: Yeah, Bowser's attacks were more than enough for beating your average Doombot. But once you get the real deal into the mix? Things aren't as simple as that when that happens. Magneto: For starters, Doom is a lot more competent than the foes that Bowser tends to face, and has abilities as well as reaction times that would allow him to avoid most of the onslaught that Bowser could provide. He's also pretty ruthless at times, and would not allow Bowser for much breathing room unless his ego got in the way of it all. But you have to remember Bowser shares that problem, too. Wesker: Bowser has his fair share of devastating magic, but Doom's mastery of both magic and science means that his magic far surpasses Bowser's. But what really saved the day for Doom was, as it tends to be, his armour. Wiz: Both combatants are significantly tough to put down, and if thrown against each other, it would take a lot of work for either side to get the other to stay down. However, Bowser would have more work to do than Doom. Why? Well, at the end of the day, Bowser's tough skin doesn't have as great a defence as Doom's armour. Bear in mind that Doom can tangle with the likes of Thor and Hulk and come out relatively unscathed as well as survive telekinetic and reality-warping attacks from the likes of the Silver Surfer and Thanos' Infinity Gauntlet. Even with Bowser's sheer strength as well as his magical capabilities, the armour's magical barriers and separation from the physical world meant that he couldn't really get through sufficiently. Boomstick: Bowser had quite a few good shots at victory, such as the Double Cherry as well as his Giga and Giant Forms. But like everything else Bowser had, it didn't take too long for Doom to find a workaround. The Double Cherry isn't impervious to everything, allowing all but the real deal to bite the dust, Giga Bowser only lasts for a limited time, and Giant Bowser would work pretty well... except that Doom's used to fighting those who are supposed to be out of his weight class. Just ask the likes of Hulk, Galactus, Silver Surfer and the Beyonder! Hoxton: Overall, Bowser can throw harder attacks at Doom, but Doom has more than enough defences and magical prowess to either take the brunt or just avoid it completely with his magical abilities. Add that onto the significant gap in intelligence as well as all the other kind of shit Doom could have pulled, such as time travel, hypnotism, and dimension travel... what could Bowser actually '''do' in the long run? Turn him into brick? I don't think Doom would actually let that happen if he was pulling out all the stops.'' Boomstick: Doom had a bone to pick with Bowser. In the end, I guess he came out as the Victor. Wiz: The winner is Doctor Doom. Who would you be rooting for? Bowser Doctor Doom Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Comic Books' themed Death Battles Category:'Nintendo vs Marvel' themed Death Battles Category:AgentHoxton Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:'East vs West' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Returning Character' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:'Nintendo vs Disney' themed Death Battles Category:Mario vs Marvel themed Death Battles Category:Magic vs Technology themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:Magic Duel Category:Human vs Creature themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:Main Antagonist Duel Category:Antagonist Themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016 Category:Royal themed Death Battle